


Red, meet... Other Red.

by UselessSakura



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, SPOILER ALERTS FOR FAR FROM HOME, little talk about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSakura/pseuds/UselessSakura
Summary: Peter Parker meets Wade Wilson.





	Red, meet... Other Red.

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING!!!!
> 
> I just saw Far From Home today, and after watching the cliffhanger, I decided to write this little thing, as it is a possibility that Deadpool will make an appearance in Spiderman 3, especially after that ending. 
> 
> sorry if it's crappy

Peter stared up at the screen that displayed his picture in shock, Mysterio's words echoing in his head. "Spiderman's true identity is Peter Parker."

He looked down at M.J. from where he perched on the lamp post as civilians bombarded him with questions, cameras flashing. She looked just as terrified as he felt.

"I-I have to get out of here," he yelled out to M.J. as he stood on the verge of panic. She nodded. "I'll call you later. Be safe." 

His heart pounded in his ears as he swung through the city, looking for a place to go. He knew he couldn't go back to the shop due to the mob following in his wake. 

Suddenly, his mask was too confining and his breath was coming out in short breaths. "God, what am I going to do?" He asked himself, stopping for a moment to calm down. His phone lit up with messages, and he considered chucking it off of the roof, but he just muted it and put it in his backpack, looking around. 

"Where do I go?" He groaned, putting his head in his hands. He tried to cover his ears, tried not to listen to the video being played everywhere he went. His name, Peter Parker, repeated over and over again. 

He needed to find a place to change. 

After blindly swooping from building to building, he found himself in an ally. He looked around for any people, letting out a sigh of relief when he deemed himself to be alone. He slumped against a graffitied wall, opening his backpack to take out a pair of clothes. 

Standing up, he ripped off his sweaty mask and started to undress. 

He was about to slide out of his pants when he heard a voice come from in front of him. 

"Uh... Watcha doin' there, buddy?"

He looked up quickly and found himself staring at a heavily loaded man in a red and black leather suit. For a moment, he just stared, until he remembered that he didn't have a mask on. And that he was shirtless. And that his suit's pants were slid down to his ankles. Quickly, he pulled them up. "Uh..."

The man put his hands on his hips, sizing him up, before his hands went to his face, gasping dramatically, "Oh em gee! You're Spiderman!"

Quickly, Peter attempting to shush him as the man continued gushing over him. "I'm a huge fan! My name is Deadpool!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Deadpool?" He felt like he'd heard that name before. 

"That's me! I'm a big fan of yours. Especially after what you did to Mysterio. I love some good killing!" He chuckled, then turned serious in the blink of an eye. "I know that it wasn't just in cold blood, though." Cheerfully, he added, "You can call me Wade, by the way!"

Peter stared at him. Just who was this guy?

"Sorry to interrupt you, by the way. How about you change, meet me in that bar over there." He gestured towards a door with a sign that read, 'Sister Margaret's Home for Wayward Girls' planted on the door. "Get you out of of the public eye for awhile, hm?"

Slowly, Peter nodded. He didn't bother to say that he wasn't even 21. He'd saved the whole world and then Europe. Who was to care that a 16-year-old like that even stepped into a bar? 

He was also very intrigued by Wade. He wanted to learn more about him. So he agreed, and Wade left him to change. 

\----

Peter opened the door to the bar carefully, taking his time to walk in and shut said door.

Surprisingly, nobody even bothered to look at him as he made his way towards Wade, who was still in costume, and a blonde man. 

"You made it!" Wade grinned as he took a seat next to him. Or, at least, he thought he was grinning. It was hard to tell when his face was covered with a mask. 

"Can I get you anything?" The blonde asked, and Peter shook his head. "Uh... No thanks." He glanced at Wade's arsenal. "What's with all the guns? And the costume?"

Wade's hand ran over one of his guns as he answered. "I'm a mercenary. Or an Anti-Hero. Like Mysterio." Peter stiffened. "But I only kill people who piss me off," Wade assured him. 

"I pissed Mysterio off," Peter mumbled quietly, and Wade glanced at him. "He almost killed my friends. He tricked me into giving him something that Tony had left behind for me." On second thought, he added, "Well, the next Iron Man. I thought he was right for the job. So I gave her over to him, and then... yeah." He lowered his gaze to the table as Wade frowned. 

"Being a hero sounds sucky. 'With great power comes great responsibility', though. I never really understood that quote to begin with."

Peter laughed hoarsely. "Yeah." 

In the silence that followed, Peter examined Wade's bottle of beer.

"You haven't drank anything."

"Hm?" Wade asked, lifting his head from where it leaned on his hand. "Oh, yeah. Guess I'm just not thirsty."

"Do you ever take your mask off?" Peter asked, which he soon realized was a bad idea. 

Wade froze up. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Peter quickly apologized. 

Sighing, Wade shook his head. "No, it's fine. Freak accident happened, so I mostly just keep it on so I don't have people screaming in terror. And," he added, grinning, "it's the color of blood." 

Peter tried to look interested. "That's... Cool."

He was about to ask Wade something when his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw that it was from Aunt May. "Shoot, I have to go," he said, standing up. 

Wade nodded. "Oh, and hey, I'm sorry about Tony," he added apologetically. "He was a nice guy. Although he didn't like me very much." 

"Yeah, he was..." Peter murmered, not thinking too much about what Wade had said last as he stepped outside, though it would come to mind later.


End file.
